1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve comprising at least one bore and at least one screen in the flow path of the medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filters or screens are inserted into such valves, and the hydraulic medium flows through them so that dirt particles contained in the hydraulic medium are retained therein. These filters or screens are made of plastic material, woven material or wire mesh and are inserted or mounted in the valve housing radially or axially. These filters are embedded or enclosed in plastic material by injection molding in order to provide them with shape stability. This manufacturing-method makes the filter or screen comparatively expensive.